


A Whimper in the Night

by Fujiwara_no_Seimei



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiwara_no_Seimei/pseuds/Fujiwara_no_Seimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art/Fic combo: Pinnacle of contradictions, Abe Takaya, does his job as a catcher when Mihashi has a bad dream at training camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whimper in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



  
  


  


  
  


  


  


 

Abe shifted in his futon.

He didn't wake up right away. Before he registered the source of the whimpering that was rousing him, he became aware of the heat of another boy in the futon next to his. _On top of his,_ rather. He realized, after blinking the grogginess away, that the heat was from Hanai's back, as he had crawled over much too close to the captain sometime during the night. Abe flipped over instantly – didn’t want to be caught cuddling the captain's backside.

Sobered, and heart pounding, Abe found himself face to face with Mihashi – the source of the noise that had coaxed him awake.

Abe's breath caught in his throat – Mihashi was whining, shaking in his sleep. It was quiet, like he had seen his uncle's dog whimper in slumber, once. But while the dog had been cute, chasing something in a dream, maybe, Mihashi's condition was decidedly _not._ It was heartbreaking. The pitcher was obviously having a nightmare. Abe swallowed hard, his chest twisting up like a pretzel as he watched Mihashi shake and clutch the blanket with his hand.

His _pitching_ hand.

That would be Abe's excuse – the one he made to himself, at least – for what he did. He had to protect that hand, couldn't have Mihashi injure it in his sleep. The catcher slipped his hand over Mihashi's. It shook under his knuckles, and so Abe gave Mihashi's fist a little squeeze. That gesture, finally, seemed to penetrate Mihashi's nightmarish mental prison, and the pitcher let out a small gasp.

He sniffed. As if he'd been crying.

Abe chest grew warm, tight. He drew in a shaky breath and he began running his thumb over Mihashi's white, clenched knuckles. Hunted for any signs of Mihashi relaxing, letting go of the terror he had been facing. A moment later, it came… Mihashi's body relaxed, and almost all at once. His fist opened a little, and Abe sighed.

Abe scooted a littler closer to Mihashi - not close enough to give the wrong idea to anyone in the morning- but enough to pull both of their hands under the cover so that they might not be seen when others woke.

Just in case someone got the wrong idea.

He had held Mihashi's hand countless times. On the field, in the locker room, in practice, during a game. But holding Mihashi's hand while he slept, hidden under the covers like it was a secret to be kept - it felt intimate, made Abe blush a little under the cover of darkness.

 _It's part of the catcher's job,_ he told himself, closing his eyes, _to support my pitcher._

Yeah.

That's what it was.  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling: "Mihashi when he's ~noodly~ and Abe when he's kind of overbearing ... not really understanding feelings... gen of them just dealing with Abe failing to understand how friendship works..."


End file.
